Crossroads to Fate: Intertwined Destinies
by xxXMariSawadaXxx
Summary: What if after their break-up something happened to Bella. Something that changed her life 4ever bringing a lot of people with her. After yrs. of being reborn it seems that destiny won't leave them alone because they met again in a crossroads to fate.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is actually my first time writing even though I've been a member since last year ago. I don't really know how everything goes around here but I'm willing to try so please if anyone has tips message me. This is my prologue to **Crossroads to fate: Intertwined destinies. **Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in the story is not mine. Except the ideas, some characters, some covens... well you get it I'm just a little girl whom honestly doesn't own the book and some characters unless my name is Stephanie Meyer, which I doubt...I know...last time...checked...not it...(mumbling)

**Bold**-emphasis

_Italics_-flashbacks

"lion"-talking

'lamb'-thinking

**Prologue:**

The pain I gained from a lost love intensified-so much that if I could, I would've fainted- when I saw **them. **The hole in my chest ripped out, consuming me, swallowing me whole. But I fought, slowly, trying to reign the pain in. For I can't show weakness-not to **them**- they left me. They didn't want me. For their sake I won't be a burden. I'll be strong for my **real family**. But as Alice-wince- came closer I didn't know what to do at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is the 1st chapter! Updating just after prologue. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in the story is not mine. Except the ideas, some characters, some covens... well you get it I'm just a little girl whom honestly doesn't own the book and some characters unless my name is Stephanie Meyer, which I doubt...I know...last time...checked...not it...(mumbling)

**Bold**-emphasis

_Italics_-flashbacks

"Lion"-talking

'Lamb'-thinking

Chapter 1

Sigh. It's my first day in high school, **again**. I drove through the highway in my **supposedly tame **car a black Ferrari with tinted windows-which is impossible to see through- when the feeling of dread in me intensified. Different emotions and vague memories of my human times filled my head.

"_It's too bad about the rain, right?"_

"_What if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the bad guy?"_

"_I'm going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy it."_

"_You think I'm dazzling?"_

"_Do I dazzle you?"_

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a sick, masoc-" _Stop. Enough. That's enough. Stop thinking about this, about him, Bella. Get a grip, 'great, now I'm talking to myself' Focus. By the time I calmed down, I noticed a slight dent in the steering wheel. In the shape of my fingers. Damn. My car! Sigh.

I noticed the abrupt widening of a pavement in the middle of the road. I looked up to see the sign 'Welcome to the home of the Spartans, Forks high'. I felt my eyes bulge out. It was huge! Well at least bigger than the last time I saw it. Right, 238 years already passed.

Time really seem to mean nothing of importance to my kind.

Sigh.** My **kind, even after all this years it just doesn't seem to cease on surprising me even though I've long since accepted my existence. My fate.

Because of my perfect -I think- eyesight I saw every little detail of the school. The cracks on the walls, uneven colors even the smallest writings on it. The schools' not so monotonous anymore, you won't just think it's a collection of houses; it's now noticeably a school building. It was just newly painted by the smell of it, about 2-3 years old. Instead of the maroon colored bricks it was now a smooth wall colored in a pale yellow hue.

I parked my car near the office and when I got off, I was instantly bombarded with the scents and whispers of the student body. They were the normal reactions to our kind; 'new girl's hot', 'probably got some plastic surgery', 'think I can do her?', 'she's probably dumb' but one whisper caught my attention, from a girl 4 cars away from me, "Great another one, you'd think they're all produced from some factory. I bet she'll be welcome with the **freaks**."

Odd. That was a new one. They've never been that hostile. Could it there are other vampires here? I stopped at that thought and just forgot about it, and blocked all the sounds.

I made my way to the office not hearing the girls' friend reply which will be one of my many regrets later.

"The Cullen's may be freaks but they're still perfect here."

I entered the office, and was overwhelmed by the smell of air fresheners. The room was still as I remembered –aside from the fact that it's bigger- cosy, warm and green.

I made my way to the front desk where a woman in her 40's was sitting. She was plumped and lightly tanned. She has short brown hair which was slowly turning white and endless pools of black eyes, obscured by round glasses that were settled in the crook of her nose in an aging motherly face.

When I reached her desk I cleared my throat to interrupt her gawking, while suppressing a giggle. Even after all these years I still can't get use to all the attention. Maybe some of our traits were also stuck in our kind's never changing body.

I smiled when I was sure that I had her attention and glanced at her name plate.

"Good morning Mrs. Laine, I'm Isabella Creviston, one of the new students."

"A-um right. Good morning to you too Ms. Creviston from New Hampshire?' at my nod she continued. 'With the Creviston's and the Stroll's?"She questioned.

"Yes and my family are just running late they'll be here by tomorrow or maybe tonight I was just sent earlier so that I can get accustomed with the place and help them when they get here."I said in a patient tone.

"Oh, then if that's it you can have this slip to be signed by your professors, a map, I highlighted the best routes to take and your schedule" she said as she dug through the papers in her desk.

'It's the same lines as before with little differences just because she's flustered' I silently mused.

"Here, I hope you enjoy your stay dear. And welcome to Forks high." she warmly smiled as she gave me the papers.

I beamed."Thanks" 'I'll try'. And quickly walked away not noticing the stunned expression on her face, and regretting later on why I didn't try having the ability to read minds.

'Another Cullen' Mrs. Laine thought as she sat there stunned.

I walked through the doors and welcomed the noises of high school life.

"I hope this day turns out for the better."


End file.
